Case No 777
by Hiron Otsuki
Summary: Johnny C.'s case file was a bit longer and more involved than he thought. . . . JtHM, Squee.


A report from Johnny's psychiatrist (whom we see in _Squee_), this would be her case file of Johnny C., who—though he doesn't know it—is more. . . _involved _in her studies than he thought.

Notes: The background section is _required_ in a psychological evaluation. That is why it is in here. Skip it if you want, but don't bitch because it's there.

This all goes assuming that the psychologist interviewed Todd, and that Johnny said more than he meant to. And since people in Johnny's world are routinely idiots, she wouldn't have reported it to the police, rather contributing it to delusions of grandeur.

* * *

**PSYCHOLOGICAL EVALUATION  
(FANFICTION INSTITUTE OF PSYCHOLOGY)**

Johnny C.  
Case No. 777  
Building No.: 1  
Admission Date: 11/17/04  
Date of Evaluation: 11/25/04  
Date of Report: 12/23/04

**PURPOSE FOR EVALUATION: **

White male, early 20s, calls himself "Nny" (rhymes with knee) – submitted himself for sleep evaluation, claiming to be suffering from insomnia, but not wanting help for it. He simply "wanted to be in the sleep-study program." Patient is extremely emaciated, weighing only 115 lbs, and standing at 5'9". His hair is blue, but not from any dye that he'll admit to using, and his skin is a pasty, slightly yellow color, possibly from not going outside much. His education is at least to the high school level, even though he refused to submit a diploma or any other sort of identification other than a driver's license, which checked out fine at the DMV. He is self-employed, unmarried, and works at an unspecified "Deletion firm." Housing is a one-bedroom, one bath house in the suburbs of Suburbia, and the address is 777 Membrane Street. Patient admits to attempting to kill his girlfriend of three months, a 'Devi D.,' and also admits to harassing his neighbor, Todd Casil (age 8,) also a patient, although in a different ward. (Perhaps the harassment could explain some of the nightmares that Dr. Tenna reports?)

**BACKGROUND INFORMATION: **

This is just a recap of the series. You can skip it if you want.)

Johnny the Homicidal Maniac- Director's Cut is comprised of seven single issues of Johnny the Homicidal Maniac all bound together in a neat little package of horror. The first issue opens upon a view of Todd, a.k.a. "Squeegee," Johnny's new next door neighbor. His parents don't love him (his mother constantly tells him things like: "Mommy's ignoring you honey. Go bother your father," who obviously doesn't want him around. "I haven't smiled once since you were born!") When he discovers that his bedroom window now has a rather large hole in it, he begins to realize something is very wrong. And that something is in his bathroom. That something proves to be Johnny, looking for Bactine. "My name is Johnny, but you can call me 'Nny' for short." After hearing Shmee (Squee's bear) insult him, Johnny gives Squee a taste of what he does next door. After having a violent episode in which Johnny stabs the stuffing out of Shmee, he leaves through the window, suggesting to never lock it again. And, of course, poor little Squee is terrified beyond belief by his new neighbor.

The next comic begins a man conducting a survey walking down Johnny's street. After visiting the neighbors, he stops at number 777 and is scared out of his wits when Johnny pulls him into the house and asks of him, "Did the DOG send you!" After learning the dog had nothing to do with it, Johnny agrees to take the survey on the recent wave of crimes but the man is about ready to leave. After two questions, the man is obviously feeling much calmer when he hears Johnny's wonderful answers. But a question concerning vampirism apparently drives Johnny to the edge as he tells the man he needed the blood to paint a certain wall in his house. The next we see of that man, he's flying out the window and lands (horribly mutated) on the sidewalk...right in front of little Squee riding his tricycle. ("You just _know_ this kid's gonna have problems.")

Our next scene opens with Johnny eating a Taco at the local Taco Smell. A woman walks past him, poking fun at his looks and using the word "wacky". Johnny obviously does not like this word because he turns on the lady and expresses it so. People sitting around him tell him to shut up but they also use the word "wacky" and drive Johnny to the brink. He ends up slaughtering everyone in the restaurant...even the roaches in the kitchen. The next panel shows a smiling Johnny watching a recap of his work on the evening news. But, ironically, the news reporter quotes an officer on the scene as saying it was... Oh, come on. Guess what word he used.

Looking out his windows up at the night sky, Johnny decides it's so beautiful that he's going to kill himself. Reason? There's nothing else to do and no one will drop by and see him (although he wishes someone would). So, he reaches for his gun and tries to make sure that a night like this will never happen to him again. He plans to go "over the stars". All of a sudden, we hear a shout from a dead bunny nailed to the wall (Nailbunny) telling Johnny that killing himself is not the solution. (Too true.) They argue over it until a styrofoam doughboy (Psycho-Doughboy) joins in, turning Johnny away from Nailbunny and telling him he is beyond cure; that he should kill himself. It goes on like this until poor Johnny looks like he's about to snap. Then, another voice breaks in (some weird thing in a jar sitting on the table) telling Johnny that the commercial where the whole family gets diarrhea is on. So, naturally, he goes to watch it. Crisis averted!

"Why are people so...unpleasant?" That's how Johnny starts off the conversation with his newest victim (who is strapped into a hideous device and hanging on the edge of destruction...literally). A long conversation begins between the two, in which Johnny reflects a sort of philosophy on people. The victim asks Johnny a couple times to let him go, but, of course, Johnny refuses. But the victim talks so nicely to Johnny that he poses a formal introduction. Edgar Vargas, as the victim is now known, learns that Johnny needs his blood to paint a certain wall in his house and if he doesn't, it goes soft and something tries to push through. Edgar tries to get Johnny to reconsider but Johnny still declines, asking of him why he is not afraid. After telling Johnny he has nothing to fear, the switch is pulled on Edgar and we see Johnny walking out of the room saying to himself, "Well, _that_ did nothing for me."

Another strip that starts off with various victims in various scenes of sadness and anger. This is probably to give us a taste of what Johnny hears when he's at "work". Johnny begins to show a more philosophical side... "In these moments, you can tell they're not regretting having hurt you. They regret doing it to your face." It just goes on to say how Johnny laughs at the noises they make. "If they _really_ had a desire to live, they would've been more aware of how easy it is to die, would've chosen their actions more wisely." But he goes on to say that sometimes what they say starts to make sense. So he wonders why he just doesn't get himself a pair of earplugs.

Our next scene opens with Johnny and a girl named Devi looking down on the city from a cliffside. Soon afterwards, they promptly go to Johnny's house. It seems the two have been going out for about three months and this is their first time out. We get the feeling Johnny _really_ likes Devi because he enjoys talking to her at the bookstore where she works and she likes seeing him there also. After asking why she likes Johnny, Devi explains to him that she's happy with him and enjoys his company. But when he learns that he's actually happy, Johnny turns tail and goes into another room to talk to the doughboys about it. They tell him to seize the moment because something like this may never come along again. When Devi catches up to him, she gets an unexpected surprise. Her date is now brandishing two knives, ready to "immortalize the moment". Devi's quick wits save her here; she kicks the crap out of Johnny and leaves him lying bloodied on the floor while she gets her butt outta there. Now that's irony!

It's early morning and we see Johnny going up to the 24/7 to get himself some refreshments. Namely, a brainfreezy. After discovering the machines have been turned off, he decides that he's going to kill himself...and take the clerk with him. The clerk threatens him with a gun but Johnny grabs it first, saying he really doesn't like guns and only touches them for really important things; the world would be much nicer if people only used guns on themselves. The clerk then offers to turn the machine back on but Johnny refuses. The moment was lost and he'll never get the freezy he wanted _then_. The clerk still tries to get out of it but Johnny tells him he's lived alone and he doesn't want to die the way he lived. He then promptly shoots the clerk and turns the gun on himself. Poor Johnny learns there was only one bullet and he used it on someone else. But he spies some Cherry Fiz-Wiz in the store and is all happy again. He pays for it and leaves. What a gentleman.

Mr. Fuck (Yes, that is his name. He's the other doughboy. He also goes by the name of Mr. Eff, which I shall now use in order to keep you from giving me an "F" for vulgar language) and Johnny have a nice little conversation which results in Johnny's going out for a stroll. He's walking along, listening to "Ode to Joy" when he passes by the Cafe le Prick. A guy sitting in front asks Johnny for a cigarette but Johnny tells him that he doesn't smoke. After hearing the guy exclaim that "pussies don't smoke", Johnny passes up the club he was going to in order to do the cafe instead. (And by now you should know what that means.) He goes in and, after a brief little speech, begins to kill everyone present with a little explanation of why he's doing it. He leaves a few alive but tells them that a long life is never a guarantee and that they should think about the world they live in. He runs out but leaves his backpack behind...with an explosive inside. We then see him hopping away to a swelling chorus while bits of shrapnel go flying by.

Poor little Todd is lost in the mall, crying for his mother, when a man comes up and whisks him away saying he knows where she is. He takes him to a back alley and before he can do anything (he's a pedophile, of course,) he gets knocked upside the head with a pipe by...you guessed it...Nny! He wants to shows Squee that the man is nothing but a normal person and nothing to devote nightmares to. He commences to "show" Squee by cutting off one of the man's hands and opening his head to take out his brain. It doesn't seem to be helping Squee out much because the poor kid is freaking out all the while. When Johnny is quite finished, he tells Squee that what he just showed and told him were his own opinions and that meant what he just did was sort of pointless; he then runs home becasue it's Tuesday...and that means U.F.O.s! Squee runs home too, probably to devote nightmares to what he just witnessed.

Our scene opens on two people (Tess and Dillon) coming out of a movie theatre. Dillon argues about some guy sitting in front of them who annoyed him by telling him to be quiet the whole of the movie. (C'mon, guess who it was.) Tess stands up for him and reveals to us that Dillon is a total hypocrite; he gets made fun of himself. They go on talking about their movie experience when suddenly, Dillon gets a tazer to the back of the head along with Tess. Next thing we see, they're strapped into some nasty looking devices with a smiling Johnny telling them to get ready for some intense fun. Oh, boy!

Johnny is writing in his diary and seems genuinely happy when D-Boy hops in with a speech of why he should kill himself. Johnny explains that he won't kill himself for the simple fact that he _can't_ die; that something always intervenes. Mr. Eff breaks in and tries to get D-Boy to leave Johnny alone. However, Nailbunny tries to lure Johnny away from both of them. She explains that they've broken away from Johnny and that she's the only part of him that's left. She then gets her head ripped off by Mr. Eff. Johnny notes that the styrofoam doughboys are now able to move freely but he gets back to showing the group that he can't die. He sets his tazer so that it could kill a whale in seconds (not that he _would_) and jams it straight into his head. He survives, but only because he forgot to recharge it after stunning an entire cheerleading squad. This further proves Johnny's point about something protecting him from dying. We end our story with violent fits of laughter.

"These are not good times to be near me." Evidently not, as Johnny walks into the room he's holding Tess and Dillon in and tells them (nonchalantly) to have a nice day. This doesn't seem to satisfy Tess, as she's seeking help for Dillon who mutters something about piggies. Johnny thinks Tess would enjoy seeing her jerk of a "boyfriend" seethe with pain (and she somewhat agrees) but asks him if he's thought about what he's doing. Yes, of course he has. "Quite unsettling, isn't it?" He then commences to bring the wall into the conversation, his having to kill people to paint it, and gives Tess enough information to put two and two together. She questions him, he starts quoting _The Fly_, and Dillion begins to come back to consciousness. Johnny promptly zaps the sense out of him and promises to return in an hour to do it again.

We see Devi again, obviously still shaken up from her date's attempt on her life. She talks it over with a friend of hers, Tonja, and decides to try calling Johnny to see if he's skipped town or not. She dials, hears a succession of strange noises through the ear piece (WZZZZ, BLAM, WHUMP, AAAAIEEEEEEEEK!), hangs up the phone and decides to stay inside for a while.

Nny decides he wants out, he's tired, and Nailbunny stopped talking to him. He's rigged a device up to his phone with a tracker that will follow him when he picks up the phone and fire whenever he talks into the phone or tries to turn the device off. Psycho-Doughboy, ashamed of this mockery of self-annihilation, points out that no one ever calls Johnny's number. He can't even remember the last time that phone rang. This doesn't seem to phase Johnny as he is well beyond caring. He doesn't seem to remember anything, how he got into his house, or even Nailbunny. D-Boy lays on the sweet talk and tries to get Johnny to kill himself because all of this is so distressing. What's the point of remaining? Johnny snatches up the styrofoam doughboy and sticks him to the wall with a knife through the head. Mr. Eff, happy at this display, tries to get Johnny to go out and kill some club kids to paint the wall. Johnny decides that he will control himself, take charge of his own life, and stop feeding the wall. He switches off the tracker and, discovering that it didn't fire, learns that it wasn't on to begin with. All of a sudden, the phone rings. Surprised, Johnny picks it up and says, "...Hello?" We hear WZZZZZ (the tracker following Johnny), BLAM! (the gun firing), WHUMP! (Nny landing on the floor with a nice hole in his head), and AAAAIIEEEK! (Mr. Eff screaming). Sounds familiar, yes?

We go back to Tess and Dillon when Tess notices the whole house shaking and sees a man pop up from the floor. He introduces himself as Krik and explains that he's been trapped below the house for months. He then starts to undo the locks binding Tess and her boyfriend (who is still pretty out of it). Dillon does wake up, however, just in time to see the bloody wall across from them crack open and watch a horrible monstrosity come at him and rip him to shreds. Tess and Krik get away just in time to make their run for it.

Tess and Krik have evaded the wall monster (dubbed "Moose") for now and they get on the subject of how Krik came to be trapped in Johnny's clutches. (I'll let that one be for now. It's so common in today's world it's not even funny.) When, right in the middle of his interesting tale, Moose breaks in and the two run like hell...into a room full of people. With no time to stop, Tess and Krik continue running while Moose breaks through all the "poor souls" trapped behind.

Tess and Krik are still trying to escape the house, but it seems as if they've been able to stay out of Moose's clutches so they're taking it slow. Tess is spilling her feelings on the floor, talking about how she began to keep the wrong kind of company when she moved into town. But now, she realizes being alone isn't that bad. (And she couldn't be more right.) Gasp, all of a sudden, the doughboys appear through a doorway and join in the conversation. Mr. Eff isn't the happiest soul in the room while D-Boy couldn't be better. Seems as though Eff's hope "is dying along with the artist in the next room" but D-Boy's plan to simply stop existing is taking flight. They explain their position, and how they came to be more real every day, when Moose bursts in and tears them both apart.

After more stumbling, the two escapees find themselves in the same room where Johnny had his unfortunate accident. In fact, Krik takes pleasure in this and threatens to kick in what's left of poor Johnny's head. Johnny, however, is not so hurt as to take that lying down (even though it's obvious he isn't going anywhere). He remarks on Krik's lovely use of cursing and threatening to try and hurt someone who is already on the brink of death. (He also makes fun of his misshapen head. "Hey... your head looks like a potato...Actually... more like a reject jelly bean.") He isn't ready to go though; he never even got to see Moose, the monstrosity he'd been "feeding" for so long. He misses the voices he heard in his head and resents ever leaving his room. Krik has had enough and begins to kick in Johnny's head just like he said he would but Moose breaks in through the floor and sends him flying. He goes for the door and gets sliced in two halfway through instead. He's falling into the void while Tess is watching from the doorstep. Then we see Johnny the Homicidal Dead-Boy lying on a piece of his floor that's just gone floating away. It's the end...of the universe.

Well, Johnny has died and gone to heaven. All is right with the world, yes? Eh. He begins to check in when the administration tells him he's not supposed to be there even though he's dead. After getting a band-aid for his head injury, Johnny is allowed to look around while his files are searched. (The angel doing so now commences to be violently sick.) Johnny walks off and stumbles upon none other than God! Wow! Johnny wakes him up to get some answers out of him but God is not the most cooperative deity. He just created the universe and needs some sleep, that's all. Johnny gets in a fit and ends his rant just in time to see God fall back asleep.

Back to the story, Johnny is being shown around heaven by someone who is really in hell. (Most of the service people are.) Basically, heaven consists of people sitting around filling out their desire to be content. It's easy for them, since they have no urges. They also have powers but no need to use them. Even though Johnny is not like the other people, he learns that he holds some of these powers and is cautioned to be very careful..."lest he explodes someone's head". This gets Johnny to perk up and he goes off to explode some guy's head. (Naturally.) He gets a taste of his own medicine and it turns into an all-out head-exploding mess. An angry nun stops everything and he gets chewed out by his tour guide. This causes Johnny to explode in his own way, by regressing to stupid teen-angst mode! He calms down, apologizes, and the next we see of him he's outta there.

Nny is now in hell. Poor Johnny. But hell looks "more alive" than heaven from where he's standing. He meets up with Senior Diablo (as he prefers to be called) who blatantly tries to dump him on someone else because he doesn't belong there. Johnny brings up how horrible God is with answering questions and Mr. Satan agrees. He, however, has no problem with question/answer sessions and tells Johnny he's a waste lock, which is basically a person who's sole purpose is absorbing other people's angst, anger, sorrow, and all that good stuff. Johnny seems none too happy with this answer and we see him walking off with a satisfied Senior Diablo.

Johnny is now traversing around hell, taking time to tour while his fate is decided. The guy showing him around turns out to be one of his former victims. After his ranting on about what Johnny did to him, he gets booted out of his car and Johnny ends up thrown through a shop window. He gets himself a new coat while he's there. Walking around, he runs into a nice man who offers to buy him a bagel. While eating, the man finds out he'll need to pay an extra fifty cents to get some more cream cheese. This is obviously not fine with him, as he hurls himself out the window "propelled by the force of his own awesome grief". He then gets run over. Turns out he does this everyday, as Johnny learns when he runs into someone else who has a serious problem with his contact lenses. Moving on, Johnny runs into a woman who tries to explain things to him but is interrupted with her spotting some lint on her coat. Johnny is getting beyond fed up by this point. He begins to grind the woman's face into the pavement with his boot until a cheerleader comes up and stops him mid-fit. It's really Mr. Satan in disguise; since Johnny didn't seem too intimidated by his first form, he'd try a cheerleader instead. (And who _wouldn't_ be afraid of a cheerleader, huh?) He's there now to tell Johnny that he's going back up to Earth...and might loose all his hair in the process. Johnny isn't too thrilled because it'd be like coming out of a deep sleep, seeing as how he detests any form of sleep. But he disappears about as fast as he got there and who knows what'll happen next.

Yay! He's back home, but still not alone. Now he's got a talking Bub's Burger Boy to deal with, although he still can't tell if it's his own voice or something else. He's more in control now than he ever was and feeling great. So he goes to watch TV. End panel!

Johnny is reflecting on what just happened to him and his new-found "freedom", when there's a knock at his door. He opens it only to find a guy standing there, dressed oddly like he does. Jimmy, or "Mmy", says he's been following Johnny around for some time now because he's a fan of his work. Then he goes on about how he did up his hair like Johnny's and started wearing the same boots. Johnny, however, has had enough and asks him to leave. Jimmy stays and still goes on about how he and Johnny are so much alike. He goes into why he should become Johnny's apprentice and how he killed some of his earlier victims, disgusting Johnny to no end. Johnny heads for downstairs, seemingly going to simply get away from Jimmy and nothing more. Nah. Next panel: we see a knife flying through the air. Turns out Johnny has decided to give Jimmy some lessons for life...then bashes his head in with a sledgehammer. Lesson learned and duly noted!

Nny tries to patch things up with Devi by calling her and playing a tape-recorded message knowing that he can't be forgiven for what he did. All he asks is that "the thought of him does not compel her to violent spasms of projectile vomiting". Devi is none too pleased with this; she begins screaming into the phone and insulting him like there's no tomorrow, while he listens from the speaker phone in his house.

Aw, it's Squee again and he's visited by his old pal Johnny who bids farewell. He's saying how he's going to go on a bit of a holiday when Squee's father decides to drop in and tell his son how much he loathes his life and him. How sweet. He goes on and on until Johnny smacks him upside the head with a toy robot possibly blinding him, which would force him to fine tune his sense of hearing. But if Johnny did something to his ears to "fix" the problem, he might develop a sensitivity to vibrations. And if he did something to his nervous system to fix that, he might become some kind of ninja relying on his sense of smell and they couldn't kill him because, you know, every kid needs a dad...and this is when we actually get back to the initial conversation. Johnny promises not to chop the little boy up and tells him to watch out for himself. Then he bids him good night.

A final entry in Johnny's Die-ary reveals his new quest to empty himself of all emotion... forever.

_Dear Die-ary,  
The passions that drive us should be the ones we respect and admire. To feel contempt for one's own motivations is a vulgar thing.  
Too often, it seems, I've succumbed to less than admirable compulsions driven by this furiously reprehensible machine of mine.  
So many things inside that I can do without - desires and urges and whatnot.  
So extraneous.  
By the time I write in this book again, I hope to be as cold as the moon that lights this page._

**MENTAL STATUS EXAMINATION: **

Johnny claims to hear voices, and has named four of them; Mr. Fuck (a.k.a: Mr. Eff,) Psycho-Doughboy (a.k.a: D-Boy,) Nailbunny, and Bub's Burger Boy. Mr. Fuck constantly urges Johnny to ignore Psycho-Doughboy, who is persistently urging Johnny to kill himself. Nailbunny is seemingly the only thing resembling an angel on Johnny's shoulder, but Johnny has reported that lately she and the doughboys have vanished from his mind, and Bub has come to the forefront. Johnny is trying to take back control, however, by de-tuning from the voices.

From what he's told me, he likes stars, the emotionless function of insects, watching people getting abducted by aliens, (hallucinations, possibly?) Cherry FizWiz, Cherry Brain-Freezies, all kinds of movies, the moon, little chubby babies, Pop Rocks and Soda, and drawing Happy Noodle Boy. (The last being a comic he draws. He's shown me several pages of it, and it makes no sense whatsoever.)

He dislikes humidity, sleep (very strongly), the physical and mental need for anything, being abducted by aliens, people who've "Gotta have a smoke!", certain words, losing his mind, 'Satan's attitude,' getting shot in the head, and drawing Happy Noodle Boy. (Apparently he both likes and hates his comic.)

Patient does not come in often, but when he does, he'll occasionally admit to sleeping. Unfortunately, his dreams are frequently disturbing, and on our last visit, he confessed to dreaming of killing me "with a bag of ramen noodles." He also admits to feeling that sleep is for the weak, and seeks to rid himself of all emotion, positive, negative, or neither.

**Axis I: **

Schizophrenia- Patient suffers from delusions that he is keeping something monstrous behind a wall which he "must paint with fresh blood to keep it from coming through." He also suffers from hallucinations that a dead rabbit nailed to his wall has the ability to detach its head and float in the air, that styrofoam figures that he stole and painted are alternately telling him to kill himself and kill others, and that a burger boy statue is telling him to give up on his quest to destroy his emotions. He also believes that he is 'invincible,' but his body does show many marks of what looks like attempted suicide, (i.e. a bullet wound to the head and Tazer burns hidden beneath hair on the side of his head.)

**Axis II: **

Mental Retardation- N/A.

Antisocial- Patient claims to have killed many people in his quest to "feed the wall," is impulsive in his efforts to maim and/or kill those who he feels have insulted him, and displays no remorse at the fact, claiming that those he killed were "assholes," and undeserving to live. "They make so much noise... I try to wait until I'm out of the room before I start laughing." Among them he claims is a "fan" of his work, killed when he wouldn't leave the patient alone, and who Johnny contends was responsible for the death of the as-yet-unidentified teenager who was found a few months ago in an alley (raped and then tortured to death.)

Paranoid- Often displays the fear that something in the wall "would escape if he didn't paint it," and constantly complains about people mocking him.

**Axis III: **

Physical fatigue from not sleeping due to dislike of sleep.

**Axis IV: **

_Problems with primary support group: has no family of mention and has apparently been living on his own for a while. Also tried to kill any good friends/significant others with the sole exception of Todd Casil. _

_Problems related to the social environment: has no friends to speak of except for his voices and Todd, and only goes places in order to kill or wreak havoc. _

_Educational problems: N/A._

_Occupational problems: N/A._

_Housing problems: N/A. _

_Economic problems: N/A. _

_Problems with access to health care services: N/A, but claims that his neighbor "all I need," and makes references to Bactine. _

_Problems related to interaction with the legal system/crime: Continuing murders and associations/claims to be involved in disappearances. One murder of a registered pedophile whose body was found in a back alley behind a local mall. _

_Other psychological and environmental problems: N/A. _

**Axis V: **

Global Assessment of Functioning: 10. Johnny C. is a persistent danger to himself and/or others, and has considered suicide as an option out. He cannot function in normal society without taking offense at someone or something, and often feels the need to kill. The only reason he seeks to desensitize himself is to free himself from the voices, not because he wants to keep himself from killing.

**SUMMARY/RECOMENDATIONS: **

Results of the sleep study reveal the patient to have insomnia, possible antisocial tendancies, scizophrenia, and paranoia. The current clincal presentation appears to represent an acute problem which had its onset approximately 12 years ago. Currently, Johnny appears to remain extremly tense, anxious, paranoid, delusional, and insomniatic, despite self-reports to the contrary. He lacks sufficient capacity/motivation to rely on external supports and lacks sufficient personal funds to continue with treatment at present.

It is recommended that efforts to place the patient under house arrest and possibly full arrest be attempted, as the patient seems a danger to himself and others. Further treatment can occur then.

_H. Otsuki, Ph.D. _

H. Otsuki, Ph.D.

* * *

Credit for the JtHM series description goes to... well, I looked for the website, since it wasn't in my Favorites List, but I couldn't find it. However, if you recognize your stuff, please review, and I'll edit this to credit you. Everything else. . . . well, Jhonen Vasquez (M. Scolex) owns everything you recognize. 


End file.
